Benutzer Diskussion:BobaCartman/Archiv/2
Herzlich willkommen! Hallo BobaCartman, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --Tomsen (talk) 09:07, 4. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot MiniWiki Eigentlich ist es für den Leser bzw. für einen Benutzer, welcher nicht an deinem Mini-Wikia arbeitet, leichter, die Seiten kognitiv zu organisieren. Crash (Das Spiel) ist dabei immer der Wikititel, der zur Orientierung da ist. Du kannst aber auch, wenn du willst, alle Seiten extra bzw. ohne Crash (Das Spiel) speichern, jedoch bitte ich dich dann dringend alle Seiten unter der gleichen Kategorie zu ordnen, da ansonsten alle Mini-Wikias durcheinander kommen. Außerdem kannst du auf Requests ein neues eigenständiges Wikia beantragen. Gib' dort lediglich den Link auf Mini-Wikia an. Natürlich kannst du auch auf Mini-Wikia weiter arbeiten. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:46, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Betreff Links zu Wikipedia Da kann auch ich dir weiterhelfen: Vorlage:Wp, z. B. South Park, wobei man "de" auch durch "en", "it", "fr" usw. ersetzen kann. --Dr. Crisp 19:52, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Requests Gibt einfach den Link unter "Extra information:" oder "Useful links:" ein. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Projekt =) Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:24, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Die Url http://de.crashbandicoot.wikia.com ist vollkommen OK, da sich der Punkt nicht in der Hauptdomain (http://www.wikia.com) befindet. De.crashbandicoot ist eine Subdomain und da sind Punkte erlaubt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:48, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Viel Glück beim Editieren und Bearbeiten. Wenn du Hilfe beim neuen Wikia benötigst, melde dich einfach. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:56, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) AdminSkin Du musst nur "monobook" in MediaWiki:AdminSkin schreiben. Du musst aber wissen, das Monobook nicht mehr von Wikia unterstützt wird und viele Funktionen in Monobook nicht verfügbar sind. Anfangs habe ich auch Monobook bevorzugt, aber mittlerweile finde ich Monaco viel besser =) Ich kann Monaco nur empfehlen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:34, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) (PS: Avatar hat im Moment sicher viel um die Ohren, also verzeihe seine Nicht-Antwort. Er antwortet normalerweise ziemlich schnell) Weiterleitung Entschuldigung für die späte Antwort, aber eine Weiterleitungsseite kannst du gerne haben, sobald Jedipedia auf Wikia umgezogen ist. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: De und En hat keine Bürokraten, da dies nicht in zentralen Wikias notwendig ist. Außerdem schwirren ja hier und dort sowieso eine Menge Staff herum. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:51, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Adminkandidatur Hallo BobaCartman! Leider habe ich den heutigen Ablauf deiner Bewerbung verschlafen und danke dir erstmals für den Hinweis. Gemeinsam mit Avatar haben wir über deine Adminkandidatur gesprochen und wollten es vorerst der aktiven Community überlassen, wie sie über dich und deiner Kandidatur denken. Nun da keiner abgestimmt hat, fällt natürlich auch der Gedanke, ob es derzeit überhaupt eines weiteren Admins nötig ist. Wie wir mit weiteren Adminkandidaturen umgehen werden, ist noch nicht gewiss und ein weiterer Diskussionspunkt zwischen ihm und mir. Vorerst wird es nun keinen weiteren Admin geben, es sei denn Avatar und ich finden eine geniale Idee und/oder Umsetzungsmöglichkeit. Ich danke dir dennoch für dein Bemühen, hoffe dass du weiterhin Wikia sehr viel unterstützt und auch hier weiterhin aktiv bist. Bei Fragen oder Problemen kannst du dich gerne weiterhin an mich wenden und hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 20:57, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Hier die Antworten: #Welchen Skin verwendest du in deinen Einstellungen? Monobook, Monaco, Quartz? #Das stimmt, dass der Link schon sehr lange besteht. Wird demnächst auf ein neues Ereignis aktualisiert. #Direkte Weiterleitungen sind wikiweit leider nicht möglich. Man benötigt trotz Weiterleitung einen Klick. #Fragen bezüglich des Gratis-Wiki Umzug bitte ich dich an Avatar zu stellen, da er da die Hauptansprechperson ist. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 19:57, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann dir eigentlich nur Monaco empfehlen, obwohl ich anfangs auch sehr skeptisch war und bei Monobook verblieben bin. Mittlerweile bin ich von Monaco begeistert, da es sehr viele Funktionen bietet, die in Monobook nicht verfügbar sind. Siehe dazu einmal Hilfe:Vergleich der Skins. Auch deine Sidebar kannst du dir viel übersichtlicher gestalten. Ich kann dir dazu gerne ein Beispiel machen bzw. deine aktuelle umformen. Einfach mit "Ja" antworten =). Bezüglich deiner Signatur würde ich dich dennoch bitten, den Wikicode zu ändern bzw. würde es da auch noch eine etwas komplizierte Art geben. Nach kurzen Überlegen kam mir auch die passende Lösung, welche sogar Wikiweit (nicht nur wikiaweit) funktioniert: Gruß, BobaCartman . :Durch die Klasse "plainlinks" verschwindet das Symbol neben den externen Link. Wenn dir das alles nicht so gut gefällt, kann ich dir noch die dritte komplizierte Art erklären oder ich überleg wie wir das noch lösen können. Mein Hauptgrund für all dies ist, dass ansonsten deine Benutzerseite bzw. die Weiterleitungsseite im Artikelnamenraum ist und auch von der Software als Artikel erkennt wird. Naja, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:06, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Signatur Siehe dazu User:Tomsen/global.js. Diese bindet mir weitere drei Symbole in meine Bearbeitungsleiste ein. Und damit auch, wie du siehst, eine globale Unterschrift. Ich hatte nämlich anfangs das Problem mit Benutzer, welches in deutschsprachigen Projekten anzutreffen ist und User, was global verwendbar ist. Für deutsche Projekte verwende ich also meine vier Tilden und internationale Projekte bekommen die Unterschrift, von der global.js. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Monaco Monaco ist nur Wikia-Projekten vorbehalten. Wenn du Monaco auch auf nicht Wikia-Projekten verwenden willst, müssen diese hierher übersiedeln. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sidbar und Avatar Klar mach ich dir - steht schon auf meiner ToDo-Liste. Und nun zu Avatar. Du musst wissen, dass er sehr sehr viel zu tun hat und aber nur eine begrenzte Arbeitszeit hat, so wie ich. Eigentlich reagiert er immer sehr schnell, aber wenn mal drei Stunden keine Antwort kommt, solltest du dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Ich habe in meiner Zusammenarbeit mit ihm noch nie bemerkt, dass er irgendwann eine Nachricht von einem Benutzer vergessen hat. Und Wochenende ist halt Wochenende. Wenn er nicht gerade unterwegs ist, dann ist er sogar in seiner Freizeit online. Also, zusammenfassend ist zu sagen: Frage auf seiner Diskussionsseite posten und einfach warten - manchmal kommt eine Anwort schneller, manchmal langsamer. =) Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Weiterleitung Diese Funktion ist derweilen lediglich Gaming vorbehalten und nicht mittels normalen Wikicode erschaffen worden. Eine einzigartige Funktion, welche dich sicher interessieren wird, sind die shared-templates. Siehe dazu Wikia (en) und zum Beispiel Harry-Potter-Lexikon. Eine Benutzerseiten-Vorlage kann auf alle anderen Benutzerseiten leicht reflektiert werden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nachrichten Wie machst du das auf der Videopedia mit dieser Nachricht, die man auf jeder Seite oben sieht und auch ausblenden kann? danke. (Ich weiß gar nicht wer du bist, auf jeden Fall kein Admin oder Staffmitglied, aber du hast auf eine Frage von mir an Avatar geantwortet) Nathanael1711 12:21, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage Also, ich hab schon ein wenig rumgewerkelt und noch nicht die passende Lösung gefunden. Die Mischung von all den gewünschten Optionen mit Weiterleitung, externen Links, Beschreibung und horizontal will noch nicht ganz funktionieren. Ohne eine direkte Weiterleitung wäre die Sache ja sehr einfach, aber wir werden das schon hinbekommen. Werde mir nachher nochmal die Vorlage anschaun und ein wenig dran rumbasteln. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:52, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. Sollte nun ohne Probleme funktionieren. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Achja, bitte füge zu deinen Bilder die Lizenzen und erforderlichen Informationen hinzu. Verwende dabei die Vorlage:Dateiinfo. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:20, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wikiindex Ich habe hier geantwortet. Du hast Glück, dass ich Deutsch spreche. Proxima Centauri 15:17, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ajuk kann vielleicht helfen. Proxima Centauri 15:33, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bewertungen Hallo, eigentlich hab ich gar nichts gemacht, nur diese "poll"-dinger eingefügt, wie bei deinem Artikel. Und das gab dann eine Fehlermeldung ("Synthax-Fehler in der Datenbank", oder so). Kannst du mir erklären, wie man das im allgemeinen macht? Den Rest kann ich eigentlich alleine^^ Floyd93 18:54, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo, Floyd! Wie du auf seiner Benutzerseite sehen kannst ist Tomsen bis zum 6. Juli in Kroatien. Zu meiner Frage: Hätte dein Wiki lust Partner der KUW zu werden? Gruß, BobaCartman 13:28, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Hi!, schon wieder sehr, sehr blöd von mir^^ (peinlich!), das hab ich natürlich total überlesen^^ ok dann frag ich halt andere... Zu deiner Frage: Was ist dieses KUW genau? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:21, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Hallo, Floyd. Die KUW ist ein Club, der von mir gegründet wurde. Die Mitglieder sind JangoCartman, VaderCartman, Klamsy0710 und ich. Die abkürzung KUW steht für Konförderation unabhängiger Wikis. Der Name parodiert die Konförderation unabhängiger Systeme aus Star Wars, die besser als die "Separatisten" bekannt sind. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:31, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Meinetwegen, ist ja alles nur werbung^^ ::::Soll ich die Website bei mir in der Sidebar bei Partner eintragen??? ::::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:37, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Tomsens Beitrag Hallo, Floyd. Wieso hast du Tomsens Beitrag "gelöscht"? Wenn du es aus irgenteinem Grund nicht auf deiner Talk haben willst, kannst du doch ein Archiv erstellen. Und kannst du bitte bei der Monobook Sidebar in deinem Wiki einen Link zur KUW machen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:56, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich habe sie gelöscht, weil ich das eh schon alles wusste und das nur platz wegnimmt. Allerdings wäre ein Archiv auch eine gute Methode. Wie macht man das? Einfach eine seite in meinem Benutzerdiskussionsnamnesraum erstellen (Benutzer Diskussion:Floyd93/Archiv)??? :Zu dem Link: KOmmt sofort! :Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:16, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Genau, einfach unter deinen Namensraum. Wenn dir der Titel nicht gefällt, kannst du ihn mit der Vorlage:Titel ändern. Als Partner der KUW kann ich dir übtigens die Adresse NAME@kuwikis.de.vu zur verfügung stellen. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:21, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie jetzt? Für WitzeWiki kann ich mir diese URL aussuchen? Ne, ich trag euch ein und behalte dann lieber die Wikia-Adresse^^ :::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:30, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das ist keine URL sondern eine E-Mail. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:33, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::Stimmt, ist ja klar wegen dem @-zeichen. Ich habe zwar schon zwei adressen, kann aber ruhig noch eine weitere haben. Wie könnte ich dann darauf zugreifen, bzw. hätte ich ein Konto oder muss ich das über ein anderes Konto von mir laufen lassen? :::::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:38, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meine Adresse: AlexanderLippke@web.de Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:52, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wie war noch gleich die Adresse von KUW? :::::::Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:53, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::::KOmm auch noch mal zum chat, ich bin beim kopieren des links aus versehen rausgeflogen^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:15, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Logo Du kannst das Logo einzelner Seiten durch das Hinzufügen des folgenden Codes in MediaWiki:Common.css ändern. /* Seitenspezifische Änderung des Logos -Algorithm */ body.page-Seitenname #p-logo a { background-image: url(vollständige URL des Bildes) !important; } body.page-Seitenname2 #p-logo a { background-image: url(vollständige URL des Bildes) !important; } body.page-Seitenname3 #p-logo a { background-image: url(vollständige URL des Bildes) !important; } Ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit weiterhelfen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:32, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Siehe für die Einbindung von Widgets im Artikelnamensraum Hilfe:WidgetTag. Bezüglich des ständigen Kopierens der letzten Beiträge muss ich dich meinerseits leider enttäuschen. Vielleicht kann ich es ab und zu machen, wenn es mein Zeitmanagement erlaubt, aber ständig leider nicht. Nun gut. Bei weiteren Fragen, einfach raus damit. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 19:06, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) WitzeWiki und Starwars Die Umfragen bzw. die Poll extension sollten/sollte jetzt im allewitze.wikia.com und de.startwars.wikia wieder funktionieren. Falls irgendwelche Probleme auftreten, melde dich bitte einfach nochmal. Auch bitte, wenn dir das Problem in einem anderen Wikia unterkommt (Ich sende die gleiche Nachricht auch an Floyd93). Viel Spaß beim Editieren wünscht Tomsen (talk) 11:58, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Sprachlinks zu South Park Archives Ich habe für dich jetzt die Interwiki-Links zu Southpark eingerichtet, welche du nun in Artikel wie folgt verwenden kannst: en:ARTIKELNAME IM SOUTHPARK-WIKI. Ich habe dir auch schon mal einen Interwiki-Link auf der Hauptseite eingerichtet. Ich hoffe du hast dir dies genauso vorgestellt und bei Fragen, einfach stellen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:31, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Einen Link in jedes Projekt kannst du wie folgt machen: w:c:PROJEKTNAME:ARTIKELNAME. Ich weiß leider nicht genau was du mit "meinen" Sprachlinks meinst. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, jetzt verstehe ich es. Danke für den Hinweis - ist mir damals gar nicht aufgefallen, dass dies auch geht. Nun finde ich aber meine Lösung gar nicht so schlecht, da sich so verirrte z.B. englischsprachige Benutzer schneller zurecht finden. Mal schaun, ob ich auch noch die Interlanguage-Links setze. Bezüglich dem neuen Namensraum: Da wird sich Avatar darum kümmern. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:02, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links in andere Wikis Hi Boba. Bin gerade hierüber gestolpert. Das klappt zwar, aber ich würde dich bitten, dass nicht zu machen. Die typischen Bots, wie z.B. das pywikipedia-Framework können mit solchen Interlanguage-Links nicht umgehen. Ich weiss, dass es momentan sehr ärgerlich ist, dass man help.wikia und die deutschsprachigen Hilfeseiten nicht sinnvoll verlinken kann, aber an einer vernünftigen Lösung wird immer noch gearbeitet. --Avatar 13:46, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Titel Hallo BobaCartman! Die Vorlage habe ich schon gestern verbessert. Hoffe jetzt klappt wieder alles bei dir. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:16, 26. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hatte da auch schon mit Avatar darüber geredet und sind auch auf eine neue Funktion gestoßen, welche auch für euch interessant sein könnte. Derweilen heißt es noch ein wenig warten, da Avatar sich schon darum kümmert (es könnte sein, dass die Funktion derweilen nur in englischer Sprache vorzufinden ist). Ich bitte dich also um ein wenig Geduld und bis dahin, Gruß Tomsen (talk) 21:14, 26. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Bevor du die Vorlage wieder verwenden willst, solltest du sie wiederherstellen. Du hast sie ja gelöscht, siehe Glosar.wikia. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 17:52, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) TV-Wiki Hey BobaCartman, klar, ich bin gerne dabei. Ursprünglich wollte ich nur ein ProSieben-Wiki erstellen. Hab dann aber iwie ein TV-Wiki gekriegt. Gruß --DerAndre 16:47, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Hab die HP jetzt soweit geändert. Allerdings hab ich das Problem, dass der Link zum MTV-Wiki immer zum TV-Wiki führt. Ich hab die Sperrung aufgehoben, du kannst dein Glück mit dem Link gerne mal versuchen ^^ --DerAndre 17:15, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah okay. Kann also gar nicht so klappen wie ich das vorhatte. Alles klar, kapiert. --DerAndre 17:23, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Poll, Monaco, ... Ich habe den Fehler von der Poll Erweiterung an das technische Team gemeldet (das heißt es dauert noch ein wenig bis wieder alles funktioniert), jedoch ist der Fehler nicht in MTV und Comedy Central. Siehe dazu Benutzer:Tomsen/Poll. Bezüglich der Skins: Wenn du Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen (empfohlen) aktiviert hast, siehst du Uncyclopedia in Monobook. Da gibt es leider keine andere Möglichkeit, da dies ja der Sinn von der Funktion ist. Bezüglich der Werbung im Crash Bandicoot kann ich noch einmal Avatar fragen, aber ich denke nicht dass ihr wieder auf Monaco 3.0 umsteigen könnt. Aber nochmal nachfragen schadet ja nicht. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 10:55, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Habe das Problem auch gemeldet, jedoch finde ich den Redirect von de.mtv auf de.tv keine gute Lösung, da dies eigentlich nicht funktionieren sollte. Außerdem sind dadurch viele Benutzer verwirrt und Interwiki-Links funktionieren auch nicht mehr korrekt. Ich bitte dich die Änderungen rückgängig zu machen und gegebenenfalls kannst du ja auch leicht die verlinkte Hauptseite im MTV-Wiki einfügen. Wenn du da Hilfe brauchst, kann ich dir auch gerne helfen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:39, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Monaco 3.0 gibt es nicht mehr und Yahoo-Werbung ist auch nicht möglich. Wenn du willst, könnt ihr aber die Seite wie z.B. das Eberswalde-Wikia haben. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:10, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, die Werbung muss leider am gleichen Fleck wie bisher bleiben, da diese Umstellung laufende Arbeiten machen würde. Besonders bei Updates die häufig stattfinden, müsste diese Änderung immer vorgenommen werden. Bei der Text-Werbung erscheint immer Google-Werbung. Wie jedoch die anderen Werbungen erscheinen, entscheidet automatisch der Ad-Server von Wikia. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:32, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich hatte dir damals die Vorlage:Titel für Monaco verbessert, so dass bei diesem Skin alles funktionieren sollte. Hoffe es klappt noch immer. Grüße Tomsen (talk) 08:33, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::::CSS hilft uns da leider nicht genau weiter. Das Problem ist, dass die Vorlage zweimal unterschiedliche CSS benötigt und erkennen muss, welcher Skin verwendet wird. Dies kann nur mittels Javascript gehandhabt werden. Ich werde das Problem mal auf meine ToDo-Liste schreiben (habe schon was im Hinterkopf), nur musst du dich bitte noch ein wenig Gedulden, da ich grad viel um die Ohren hab. Werde mich aber so bald als möglich darum kümmern. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:35, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Werbung Zugegeben - dein Trick ist gut und kreativ :-). Er wurde von uns bisher nicht berücksichtigt und meines Wissens bist du auch der erste, der darauf gekommen ist: Respekt! Dennoch muss ich dich bitten, die Änderung wieder rückgängig zu machen, da sie gegen unsere Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt. Wenn jemand für sich selbst Werbung unterdrückt, bringt es wenig, wenn wir ihn davon abhalten. Die Unterdrückung der Werbung für alle Besucher führt aber dazu, dass wir kein Geld einnehmen und früher oder später dicht machen müssen - das will ja auch keiner der Nutzer. --Avatar 07:06, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) RE:Toplist I've made one. It's rather basic at the moment, but I'll be improving it soon. See: w:c:crashbandicoot:Crash Bandicoot Wiki:Toplist --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:11, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Social Tool Hallo BobaCartman! Meinst du mit "User Profil" die Social Tools von Wikia? Wenn ja, könnte ich dir diese für die genannten Wikias einrichten. Schöner würde ich es jedoch finden, wenn du dich noch ein wenig geduldest, da demnächst die Social Tools von Halopedia global verfügbar sind. Schreib mir einfach was dir lieber ist, auf meine Diskussionsseite und bis dahin viel Spaß beim Editieren. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:36, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Urlaub Hallo, Floyd93. Hattest du schönen Urlaub? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:49, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Jo, war cool. Nur genervt hat die Autofahrt, die hat 24h gedauert :(. :Ist hier irgendwas wichtiges passiert, was ich wissen sollte? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 19:39, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wo warst du eigentlich? Gruß, BobaCartman 05:41, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich war in Cambrils, Spanien. Bei Barcelona. War schon cool da, und ich komm zurück und es gibt erstmal ein Unwetter. Hat genervt. Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:31, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wikia Search Hi Boba... auf deiner Benutzerseite schreibst du recht deutlich, dass du Google nicht magst. Hast du dir mal Wikia Search angeguckt? Seit ein paar Tagen gibt es mit Wikia Evolution auch eine Toolbar für den Firefox. Fairerweise muss man sagen, dass die Suchqualität von Wikia Search noch nicht so gut ist, wie die von Google. Aber sie wird dank der Benutzer jeden Tag besser. --Avatar 10:29, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dein Witz ast du schon mein Politikerzitat gelesen? Gruß, BobaCartman 11:41, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ja hab ich. Ziemlich abgedreht^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 10:29, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Goslar & Wikiality Am besten verwendest du die neue Erweiterung Hilfe:Tab view, die du grafisch mittels MediaWiki:Common.css anpassen kannst. Wenn du noch offene Fragen hast, welche sich nicht aus der Hilfeseite ergeben, einfach stellen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 08:06, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hab noch einen Parameter hinzugefügt und bei mir funktioniert es jetzt. Eventuell musst du noch einmal den Cache leeren. Außerdem werden die Reiter nicht angezeigt, wenn die Seite nicht existiert. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:32, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab die CSS schon ein wenig angepasst, jedoch fehlen mir noch ein paar Sachen. Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen und schaue ob ich es vielleicht heute noch fertig mache. Wenn ich heute nicht mehr dazukomme, verbessere ich den Code spätestens morgen früh. Nun gut. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 16:48, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe heute die CSS weiter angepasst und jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, welche ich auf Anhieb noch nicht weiß wie es zu lösen ist. Konkret meine ich die "text-decoration" - das Unterstreichen des Links in den Reitern. Falls du noch Wünsche und/oder Fragen hast, einfach melden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 09:42, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wieder V:Titel Die Funktion kannte ich noch nicht, jedoch scheint es laut deiner Erklärung, dass für jede Seite eine extra CSS erstellt werden muss, was natürlich nicht vorteilhaft ist. Die CSS wird von allen Benutzern anfangs geladen, auch wenn die gesamten Seiten wo sich die "Vorlage" befindet nicht angesehen werden. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich noch einmal schauen, ob ich noch eine passende Javascript Lösung finde. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 09:46, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) SW-Games Hi BobaCartman möchtest du vl in der SW-games Wiki mitmachen. Die Wiki war lange inaktiv, ich möchte mich jetzt darum kümmern und suche nach interessierten. Jetzt soll es nicht nur mehr eine BilderWikis ein sondern mit Text Link --BanjoTooie 21:24, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hallo, BanjoTooje. Ich würde schon mich gerne in den Lego Star Wars Artikeln einbringen. Wie werden die Artikel über Charaktere aussehen? Gruß, BobaCartman 08:54, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Danke Boba das du mitmachst, ich möchte das eben so machen wie in der englischen, das man schreibt, was der Charakter in diesem oder diesem Spiel kann und ob man ihn spielen kann, oder er nur als NPC da ist. Wie du vl schon an den ein oder anderem Artikel erkennen kanst. Mfg --BanjoTooie 08:58, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re: Banjo-Kazooie Wiki Hallo! Ich möchte mich ja nicht unnötig einmischen, aber ich bin ebenfalls Admin in diesem Wiki, und Mario Lover ist momentan in Urlaub, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, aber was genau wolltest du ihm mit dieser Nachricht sagen? Sry! --Ashka Harley 17:20, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Neues Wiki Ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesen, dass du Drawn Together magst. Ich habe ein deutsches Wiki zu diesem Thema beantragt und möchte dich fragen, ob du dich daran beteiligen könntest, wenn es erstellt ist? Mta (Diskussion) 18:47, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kennst du dich mit Star-Trek gut aus? Ich wollte J.C.K. helfen, das Wiki aufzubauen, aber er macht nichts mehr! Könntest du einen Grundstock legen? http://de.startrek-nitpicker.wikia.com/wiki/StarTrek-Nitpicker Mta (Diskussion) 09:15, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Cartman Hallo, du behauptest auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du fast alles mit Cartman gemeinsam hast, bezieht sich das jetzt auch auf deine Eltern? --Ashka Harley 14:37, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage Ich hab gelesen, dass du Polnisch als Muttersprache beherrschst. LeCiel hat sich zum Ziel gemacht, alle Europäischen Sprachen zu sammeln. Hättest du interesse, mitzuhelfen? Mta (Diskussion) 07:41, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Schade. Was ist ein VOTE? Mta (Diskussion) 18:36, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re:Adminrights Ok. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:33, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Quelltext Betrachten Für die Entfernung des "Quelltext betrachten" Links gibt es keine offizielle Lösung, jedoch bitte ich dich auch, dich nicht damit rumzuspielen, da dies ansonsten gegen die Richtlinien der GFDL verstößt, da ja auch die Wiki-Formatierung darunter fällt, die damit verborgen wäre. Kurz gesagt: Entfernst du den Link, verstößt du gegen die GFDL-Lizenz für freie Inhalte. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 15:41, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) re Klar, immer... du kannst auch gene eine in MUM haben ^^ Mta (Diskussion) 15:24, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Danke!--Ashka Harley 15:58, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) SPONGE Da haste recht, ist mir, "Spongepat", nicht aufgefallen. --84.130.86.90 12:34, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Google Das arme kleine Google ... was hast du gegen Google??? Das ist die beste Suchmaschine breit und weit! Ich mag zwar Wikia, aber nicht Search. Die kommen nie an Google ra, mein Guter. Nathanael1711talk 16:59, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach wie überzeugend. Ich nutze auch Mozilla, aber das arbeitet auch mit Google zusammen ...und Wikia benutzt schließlich auch die Google-anzeigen. Und ich werde mich hüten Wikia Search zu benutzen. ALLE normalen Menschen benutzen Google. Nathanael1711talk 13:46, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Beziehungsweise die meisten die ich kenne, um mich zu korrigieren. Übrigens interessiert mich das Unternehmen Google nicht so besomders, eher die Suchmaschine. Und DIE benutzt nun mal fast jeder. Nathanael1711talk 15:51, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Adminrights Hallo BobaCartman. Sollen ich geben du Adminrights mit den das Crash Bandicoot Wiki (Englisch)? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:49, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Du sind jetzt das admin! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:57, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re Ist zu lang, aber ich werd mal sehen, wie ich das machen könnte. Vielleicht so? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:00, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Weißt du, ich hab so viele Wikis, die passen da gar nicht alle rein... siehst du ja auf meiner Benutzerseite. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:05, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Weil ich es 3 Mal versucht habe, mit einer Fehlermeldung als Ergebnis. Disku Archivieren? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:36, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Diese hier ;) PS: Ich hab mich als CDA beworben. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::'C'ommunity 'D'evelopment 'A'ssistent, Tomsens Stelle ^~^ Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:43, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::In 5 Jahren? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:50, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Du bist erst 13? Hätte ich nicht gedacht ;) ich bin 16, also kannst du ja auch früher nachfragen, wenn du Lust dazu hast. Mit 13 hast du so viel Ahnung von South Park und Drawn Together...? Jeder, wie er will, aber da hätte ich das noch nicht einmal bis zum Ende des Vorspannes angesehen, allein schon wegen der Uhrzeit ;) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:11, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nein, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, mit South Park bin ich nicht so sehr. Bei Wikia gibt es doch kein South Park Wiki, oder? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:21, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wenn ihr zu Wikia übersiedeln würdet, könntet ihr mehr Support und Besucher erhalten. Bist du da irgendwie einer der Ansprechpartner? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:29, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wäre schön, frag sie doch mal und grüß sie von einem vielleicht-Staff von dort. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:35, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie sag ich immer: J'attends toujours, et une fois plus, c'est pas grand temps plus. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:41, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ehm, falls du es nicht verstehst, ich sag immer, dass ich immer warten muss, und ein mal mehr den Kohl auch nicht fetter macht. Bist du bei Youtube? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:43, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re: Youtube Dieses eine Video wurde gelöscht. Du kannst jedes andere Video einbilden, welches aber auch jederzeit gelöscht werden kann, es sei denn, du ladest es selber hoch. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:26, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ich fürchte, dass es doch am Wikia-System liegt, denn ich selbst habe das Video hochgeladen und auf YouTube ist es noch vorhanden. Wenn du auf der betreffenden Seite einen Doppelklick auf das Video machst, gelangst du ohne Umschweife zu dem Video. Besser ich warte Avatars Antwort ab, was er dazu meint, immerhin kann er ja was am System ändern!--Ashka Harley (Diskussion) 14:35, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :So, habe Fehler gefunden, bin auch en bisschen doof! Hab eingestellt, dass es verboten ist, dass das Video von externen Seiten genutzt werden darf, aber danke für deine Hilfe!--Ashka Harley (Diskussion) 14:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Nun, nur so, ich hab da einige Lieder komponiert, die kannst du aber auch in MUM hören. Ich füg die Links bald noch ein. Soundtrack ins Suchfeld, dann kommt es (sollte) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:48, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re neu Nun ja, hätte ich jetzt nicht geglaubt. ^^ Ich weiß nicht.... irgendwie bin ich unkreativ. Hast du mir eine Vorlagen-Aufgbe, ein Problem oder so was? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 18:00, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Was soll das mit Benutzer:Kuwikis oder so sein? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 18:25, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Tingeltangelbob's Forum Du meinst Sithinfiltrator, oder? Ja bzw. Nein. Ich bin zwar angemeldet aber nicht mehr aktiv, auch nicht in der Wiki. Ich bin zwar rießen STAR WARS Fan, aber nur von den Filmen und Videospielen. beim EU kenn ich mich gar net aus... --BanjoTooie 12:32, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Antwort Austin Powers Wiki Ja, ich mag Austin Powers sehr^^ Aber leider ich hab momentan in meinem Wiki genug zu tun, weil es noch zu wenig Member gibt und ich fast alles alleine machen muss, ich hab nur in paar wackere Mitstreiter, die mir helfen. Aber wenn du ein Austin Powers Wiki aufmachst, wäre ich dabei, du müsstest mich dann lediglich noch einmal darauf aufmerksam machen. Fazzelo ( ) Re 4 Danke, was ist der wesentliche Unterschied, ob man es so oder so eingibt? Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 09:08, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re: Frage 3 Ich hab die untere graue Linie entfernt, sieht ncht mehr so abgeschlossen aus, geht ineinander über ^^ Könntest du demnächst mal dene Diskusionsseite aufräumen? Wenn nicht, kann ich das ja machen. Zu lange ist das Ding hier schon geworden, wenn ich mich durchklicke bleibt er meistens beim ersten re stehen. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 14:28, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC)